Hush Little Yami
by Angel's Riot
Summary: Yami has a bad case of insomnia. He hasn't been able to sleep for a week. Yugi attempts to clear it up by a series of events. When none of them work, he tries singing him a lullaby. What happens afterwards? Read on to find out. Very light YxYY at the end


**Hush Little Yami**

**Summary**: Yami has a bad case of insomnia. He hasn't been able to sleep for a week. Yugi attempts to clear it up by a series of events. When none of them work, he tries singing him a lullaby. What happens afterwards? Read on to find out. (Note* very light puzzleshipping near the end)

* * *

><p>Seven days. Seven days since Yami's predicament began.<p>

Yugi was very concerned for his other half. There seemed to be a problem with Yami not being able to sleep at night. He had taken him to a doctor who only prescribed sleep when clearly; his darker half couldn't even keep his eyes closed for half a second.

It was troubling for Yugi. Each night he could hear the rustling of the sheets as he tossed and turned all night on his side of the bed and every night, Yugi had tried helping him sleep by giving him some pills that would put him out cold, but they seemed to take no effect on the restless Pharaoh. If drugs didn't work on him, what would? Yugi had often pondered this question while at school and helping his grandfather with the shop. What could be done about a sleep-deprived King?

Even Solomon was worried about the former royal.

The thumping of exhausted feet coming downstairs alerted Yugi that his darkness was approaching. A figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and it almost led to Solomon suffering from a heart attack. **"Yami, you look absolutely terrible."** The elderly man's voice was choked full of sympathy for him.

The ex-Pharaoh only grumbled in response before trudging wearily over to the little living room. He flopped onto the couch and let out a heavy sigh. Yugi followed after him, making sure that he wouldn't stumble around and end up injuring himself on something. **"Oh you poor boy, you really do look like you need sleep."** Solomon muttered, shaking his head. Yami didn't bother trying to answer and Yugi's worries became even worse.

Grabbing a thick blanket from the closet, Yugi placed it over his companion and sat down beside him. **"Yugi, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't sleep…I can't fall asleep…I can't keep my eyes shut."** Yami rasped, turning his weary head towards him. Pity filled Yugi's chest. He felt so bad for his darker half.

Yugi listened momentarily to Yami's breathing before he put a hand on his forehead. He started to stroke his cheek softly, hoping that this would at least allow him a few moments of rest. But to his disappointment, Yami's crimson eyes stayed open. _Maybe I can take him to a hypnotist._ Yugi thought, still gazing sadly at the pitiful-looking person beside him.

"**Grandpa, do you think that a hypnotist would work on Yami's problem?"** Yugi asked once he was out of earshot. Solomon looked at him with a thoughtful gaze. **"Perhaps, but I don't really think that it would actually work."** Yugi's heart sank.

"**If it doesn't, then what will I do? I can't stand to see Yami like this."**

Solomon sighed. **"I can't either my boy. It breaks my heart to see him in such a sad condition."** He replied.

Later that day, when Solomon closed the shop a little earlier than usual, he went downtown with Yugi to the nearest place that had hired professional Hypnotists. Yugi hoped that these people would actually be able to put his darkness to sleep and end this madness.

The gentle chiming of the brass bell that hung above the door sounded, alerting the person at the front desk that there were customers arriving. Yugi, Yami and Solomon entered the quaint little shop. Gazing towards the taller man, Yugi saw how terrible he looked. His hair was ruffled and sticking up everywhere instead of the neat, five spikes he usually had. His golden fringe was quite the mess as well. Instead of the tree additional bangs sitting up like golden lightning bolts, they were drooping slightly as if they hadn't the will to defy gravity any longer. Under his eyes, dark circles had appeared and they got worse and darkened with each night he couldn't sleep. His usually, confident and bright crimson gaze was blood shot with exhaustion.

Every time Yugi looked at this poor man, his heart twisted in pain.

"**Ahem."** Solomon cleared his throat, hoping to gain the receptionists attention. Yugi could see that they weren't too interested in their job and he wondered who would hire such a person.** "Excuse me!"** Solomon shouted, startling Yami and Yugi as well as the person at the front desk.

"**Welcome to Sleep-no Hypnotists, how may I help you?"** The person spoke in a flat, dull voice. Yami let out a loud yawn before he slouched back over. Yugi elbowed him hard in the side, causing him to jump in surprise and pain. **"Ow, what was that for."** Yami hissed, clenching his teeth together. **"That was for being rude."** Yugi replied just as harshly then turned back to the conversation that his grandfather and the receptionist were having.

"**Okay, let me get him out here."** The person behind the desk left towards a dark corridor not too far away before returning with a well-dressed man. He had his black hair slicked back and Yugi thought he reminded him of Pegasus. Yami struggled to get a clearer picture of the man by squeezing his eyes shut then opening them again only to get his sight even fuzzier.

"**What seems to be the problem?"** The hypnotist asked once he had led the trio to a quieter room. Yugi looked at his friend and then to his grandfather who explained Yami's predicament. **"Ah, you've got a clear case of severe insomnia."**

Yugi went over towards a comfortable looking chair and sat down, motioning for his Grandfather to do the same. _Please, I beg mercy. Please work!_

The man sat Yami down in what looked like a dentist's chair. Leaning against the back rest, Yami awaited his treatment. If this worked, he could finally get a good, long well deserved rest. After a whole week of not being able to sleep, Yami prayed to the gods to let him drift into unconsciousness, he desperately needed it.

"**Okay Yami, I need you to look at this pendulum. I'm going to swing it back and forth. Just concentrate on the round part in the middle that's swinging."**

At first, Yami was going to refuse, saying that he didn't need to be hypnotized to sleep, but seeing as how he was desperate; he decided to go along with it. Taking out the pocket-watch, the man held it just within eyesight of Yami and began to let it swing to and fro.

Yami's crimson eyes followed it, going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. There was a calming effect on him by mimicking the swinging watch, but his eyes refused to shut. **"I don't think this is working…"** He mumbled, still watching wide-eyed. **"Patience, sleep will soon come."**

He could hear the whispering of Solomon and Yugi as they discussed what would happen to him, though Yami couldn't make out there exact words. There was suddenly soft, yet strange music echoing into the room and it added to the swinging watch's effect. His eyes didn't close. _Please Ra, send me to sleep._ Yami pleaded, though he wasn't sure if Ra had heard him.

_Huh, some 'god' you are._ Yami thought grumpily. If Ra wouldn't help him, then neither would this 'all-knowing 'mage' or whatever he was. Holding out his hand, Yami stopped the watch and sat up. **"This isn't working at all. And could someone turn of that music? It's already creepy enough in here without it."** Yami asked, twisting around to glare at whoever it was.

The hypnotist was shocked that Yami had suddenly interrupted his work and the furrowed his brow. **"You said that sleep would come, but sleep **_**never**_** came."** Yami grumbled, getting out of the chair and stumbling over to where Yugi sat. The man led them out of the dark room, slightly upset that it hadn't worked on his patient. **"I'm sorry, I thought it would work. I guess you'll never sleep again."** He muttered, turning around once they reached the main entrance. Yami watched through half-closed eyes as he left.

What the hypnotist had said stung him. _Never sleep again?_ Yami thought horrified. **"Yugi, I **_**need**_** sleep! Please, help me!"** Yami pleaded, dropping to his knees and gripping onto Yugi's shirt collar. There was a look of pity on Yugi's face and Yami knew it was hopeless. Maybe he just needed to accept what the man had said.

As they walked home, Yami constantly tripped over everything, not being able to see where he was going. Yugi guided him most of the way, pulling and pushing him to avoid crashing into poles or garbage cans. When they got back to the Turtle Game shop, Yami collapsed back onto the couch, but was hauled back to his feet when Yugi insisted he go to bed.

He flopped onto the bed, letting out an exhausted sigh and burying his head in his hands. Yugi came into the room and sat beside him. **"Yugi, it's hopeless. I'll never be able to sleep again."** He moaned, lifting his head just high enough so he could speak. Yugi shook his head. **"You'll sleep, eventually."** He replied softly, reaching up a hand and placing it on his shoulder.

Yami could feel the boy's hand trailing up and down his back and it soothed him. He leaned heavily towards Yugi and placed his head on his shoulder. After a while of silence, there was a soft voice rumbling in Yugi's chest and Yami lifted his head slightly. **"What did you say?"** Yami asked drowsily, but the younger boy didn't respond. Instead, he turned his head towards him and noticed that his lips were moving, but not like he was talking. It was more like he was singing.

"**Hush little Yami, don't say a word. **

"**I'm going to get you a Sonic Bird."** (Atk 1400, Def 1000)

"**If that Sonic Bird doesn't listen,"**

"**I'm going to get you a Dark Magician."** (Atk 2500, Def 2100)

Yami ended up slumping over and his head landed near Yugi's chest. He could hear the soft, beating of his heart and Yami's drowsy mind listened to the rhythm. Finally, he slipped down towards his lap.

"**If that Dark Magician doesn't-"** Yugi stopped as he heard a familiar noise. He looked down to see Yami slouched over, his head resting peacefully in his lap. Yami's mouth was ajar, with a gentle snoring coming out, signaling that his darkness was finally asleep. Joy coursed through his small body. Throughout the whole lullaby, Yugi had kept his hand stroking Yami's back, in hopes of relaxing him. Apparently, his little method had worked. Taking his hand, he placed it onto Yami's head and caressed his messed, tri-colored hair, smiling as he did so.

"**Good night Yami."** He whispered softly, gazing down at him lovingly. Now that Yami could sleep, Yugi could as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you've read all the other stories on HAVOCSTRIKE2395 then you should know that this too was moved from that account to this one that it's posted on. Anywho, please leave a review.


End file.
